


Space Coffee

by Penny_Candy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Yes- Coffee Shop AU in space.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_Candy/pseuds/Penny_Candy
Summary: With a flirty grin, Lance casually rang him up and took his GAC before picking up a cup and a pen. “So, handsome,” -- because he was. Hot damn, this boy was smokin’. Dark, smouldering eyes, Hair black as sin-brewed coffee and skin like the finest whip. Lance just wanted to make this guy into a tall drink and devour him. -- “what’s your name?”





	Space Coffee

Lance wiped his fingers and carefully folded his towel. Only 5 more minutes in his shift, and tragically, it had been a shift empty of lovely aliens to flirt with. Not that there hadn’t  _ been _ aliens; it was the Space Mall after all -- everyone came here. There just hadn’t been any of them pretty enough for him to flirt with. He sighed dejectedly and worked on washing up the utensils while his Unulu co-worker watched the counter.

 

A duty that occupied him for all of 30 ticks before he heard a voice asking for a “Saturn Latte”. Lance wasted no time in thought or consideration. An instant later, he was smoothly inserting himself in front of his co-worker and saying “I got this one, Roxy.” She rolled her eyes at him and went to take care of the abandoned dishes in the sink.

 

Carefully wiping his fingers on his bar rag, Lance leaned forward across the counter and with a self-assured grin asked, “So, what can I do for you?”

 

The boy, for it  _ was  _ a human boy, gave him a look of patience that had been tried once to often and slowly repeated his order. “One Saturn Latte.” 

 

With a flirty grin, Lance casually rang him up and took his GAC before picking up a cup and a pen. “So, handsome,” -- because he was. Hot damn, this boy was smokin’. Dark, smouldering eyes, Hair black as sin-brewed coffee and skin like the finest whip. Lance just wanted to make this guy into a tall drink and devour him. -- “what’s your name?”

 

He stared at Lance for what seemed like eternity but was only a heartbeat or two, even at the rate of Lance’s rapidly pounding pulse, before raising an eyebrow and saying, “Keith.”

 

“Keeeeethhh.” Lance drawled it out while writing it on the cup in some strange spelling that only he could turn into an actual phonetic approximation. “And, what’s your number, gorgeous?” Lance waggled his eyebrows, not really expecting a response because he knew that was going too far even for him. He could feel the pink beginning to heat up his cheeks at the sheer outlandishness of his own flirting.

 

“My...number?” Keith blinked, not expecting that question. Lance died a little inside every tick this guy with the lovely eyes stood there and stared at him while considering the question. As his face heated up, he was just about to call the whole thing off when he got a response: “One.”  
  
“One? As in, the number one?” Lance marked one straight line on the cup, his eyebrows trying to crawl up into his hairline in puzzlement. “And what does that mean?”

 

And then, Lance’s heart stuttered to a full stop as a slow, naughty smile teased at the corner of Keith’s lip. “It means I’m the first person to ever fall for that terrible pick-up line.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Lance sputtered as he whirled around with the cup in his shaking hand to work the esoteric magic of the machines that created the brew of life. “That’s a perfectly good pick up line and it’s netted me tons of numbers in the past!”

 

“Suuure.” Keith drawled lazily as he leaned against the counter, his eyes half closed and that smile of  _ knowing _ on his face. Lance found his brain swiftly sliding into incoherence as he forgot what buttons he needed to press in which order. “And how many of them actually worked when you tried them?” 

 

Lance felt the cup slip from his numb fingers. He turned back towards Keith as the cup rolled across the floor.

 

Keith held up his index finger. “One.” He crooked it and made a come-hither motion. Lance swallowed and walked back to the counter in a daze as if hooked on a fisherman’s line. Keith’s grin broadened at the stunned look and used his finger to hook the front of Lance’s apron, stroking it along the seam as he asked, ever so casually, “So… when do you get off, pretty boy?”

 

“Now!” he squeaked. Lance cleared his throat and tried again for a calmer tone. It came out as a slightly lower-toned squeak, “Um. I get off now. I mean -- I end my shift now!” 

 

The suppressed laughter in Keith’s eyes only made the horrible red blush crawling up to his ears spread faster. Lance wondered if there was any way of recovering this situation gracefully. No, scratch that, gracefully was now out of the question. He’d be happy with just recovering a scrap of his dignity.

 

In a desperate attempt to do just that, he leaned across the counter until his nose was only inches from Keith’s. He could feel the warm puff of breath on his cheek. “Why? Did you have something in mind?” Yes, that came out almost well.

 

Keith purred, “I thought you might take me for a walk and show me around. I’m new around here, you know.”

 

This boy was going to be the death of him. For the second time in less than ten minutes, Lance felt his heart stop.

 

“Roxy I’m DoneHereHaveaGoodDayThanksForYourHelpBye!” Lance shed his apron after only a short but intense battle with the strings. One groaned and snapped, freeing him to grab his jacket from underneath and vault over the counter, startling Keith with his sudden reaction. 

 

“I would be  _ more _ than happy to show you around.” Lance stated, smoothing his jacket into place and giving Keith what he hoped was a knowing smirk. Keith grinned back and allowed Lance to thread their arms together.

 

They strolled through the mall arm in arm and Lance felt his chest grow tighter when Keith slipped an arm around his waist and leaned into him. He adjusted for the added weight without a second thought. He rubbed his cheek against the top of Keith’s head, “You ok?”

 

Keith nodded. “Yeah,” he murmured softly, “that was fun. We should do this role-playing thing again some time. How in the world did you get the shop owner to let you pour coffee in her shop?”  
  
Lance chuckled and Keith shifted against him with the movement. “Oh, she’s a friend of Hunk’s.”

 

“Figures,” Keith mumbled, “who isn’t?”

 

Lance laughed at the truth of that statement, and also at the slight jealousy in Keith’s tone. He pulled away just enough so he could smile down at the pout he knew would be on Keith’s face. And it was. “So… what in the world is a ‘Saturn Latte’? I know for a fact that is not on her menu board and I don’t even think that’s a real drink. You made it up, didn’t you?”

 

Keith pulled away, a pink flush creeping across his cheekbones. He stuck his tongue out at Lance and huffed as the tall boy caught his hand and threaded their fingers together. “I wasn’t going to order a ‘space coffee’, Lance. That’s just stupid.”

 

“Ok, ok… but why ‘Saturn Latte’?”

 

“Because…” Keith gave him a sideways smirk and lifted his chin, “I always run rings around you.”

 

“Oh, my, God!” He stopped and actually stared at Keith. “You made a pun! You made a  _ joke _ !” Lance gripped his chest and feigned a heart attack. “My heart cannot handle this, babe. You need to warn me before springing something like that on me. And that whole ‘one’ thing… when did you think of that?” 

 

“You liked that, did you?” Keith preened. 

 

Lance felt his face heat and he could swear even his tan skin wasn’t able to hide the color that was spreading upwards from his collar. “What did you mean? Were you trying to say you’re better than me? That you’re number one? Because that’s just not ever gonna stick. We’re rivals, after all.”

 

Keith snorted and tugged on their linked fingers to pull Lance closer. Caught off guard, he stumbled and Keith caught him, bracing him as he recovered his balance. He looked up and there was warmth in his eyes that made Lance’s heart stutter again. “Lance… Not everything is a competition. And it doesn’t matter if I’m faster, or if you can shoot better, or if I can pin you in hand to hand combat 8 times out of 10…” Lance started to protest and Keith laid a finger over his lips. “Hush. I’m trying to tell you that my number is ‘one’ because that is what you will always be in my heart.” 

 

He pulled his finger away from the tiny “o” of Lance’s lips and ignored the shimmer of tears in the blue eyes. “Now. Let’s go back to the castle and get something to drink. You dropped my coffee.”

 

Lance blinked the wetness away. Hard. With a deep breath and a rough edge to his voice he replied, “Yeah, sorry. All your fault though, you were too distracting. I’ll make you a milkshake when we get back.”

 

Keith wrapped his arm back around Lance’s slender waist and they turned back to the entrance where they’d left their lions. “I’d like that, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look. Penny can write fluff. Without angst.  
> Who'd have guessed


End file.
